The Crimson Path
by Akane Tendo2
Summary: {R&RR/A}OKAY!! This is my first fic. Ranma is the top crime lord in Japan, ruthless and suave! He is ooc but he needed to be. Akane is the best hacker known to the world and goes under the name crimson. What happens when the Ranma is told to take Crimson
1. Finding the Path

This is one of those I really liked the idea so I made it into a story thing ... DON'T HATE ME!! PLEASE!! I LOVE YOU!!! I want a boyfriend that can do martial arts!! -.-;; Never mind me just READ ... Oh and I do not own Ranma ½ ... I WISH I DID!! But I don't ... Oh well ... READ!!  
  
The Crimson Path  
  
Chapter One  
  
Walking into the trashed room anyone would on first guess say it was a normal teenagers, but ?U1?Tq? also known as Akane Tendo was definitely not a normal girl. She lived most of her life dreaming in the real world, studying for tests, going to school, hanging out with friends, being normal, but you know, you should never trust appearances.   
Akane Tendo's other life was that of an extreme hacker making more than her sly sister Nabiki could ever dream of. Well, maybe that is a little to much due to the fact that Nabiki Tendo rarely did anything other than dream of money and how to make more of it.   
Rapid clicking of keys echos through the small room as Akane sits on her bed with her legs propped up to support the weight of her laptop. Pillows behind her keep her spine slightly aligned because of previous problems she had due to constant stress on her shoulders and back. The cheerful melody of the clueless soundtrack blasts through small speakers on her microphones dark bluish-black hair bobbing back and forth with the beat of the song.   
The typing ceased for a moment as Akane's favorite part of the song comes up, "I didn't eat yesterday, and I am not gonna eat today, and I am not gonna eat tomorrow. Cuz' I'm gonna be a super model!"  
Abruptly, a flashing window appeared on the black screen two word going to the iris of the hacker "Password Denied ...". The only thing Akane could do is blink. She rapidly typed into her computer font of yellow appearing over the black, she just loved the color yellow, but that was a different story.  
Akane smirked slightly as words once again flashed in front of her showed she was allowed access, "That is more like it! Well, I can't be getting rusty. I barely ever stop. Oh, well, I guess it was just a glitch or something."  
Sounds of her fathers voice echoed up the stairs. "AKANE!!!"  
Akane just sighed a BIG OL' Sigh, the type of sigh that you make when you don't get to finish eating your ice cream because you accidently dropped it on the floor. She took off the head set and hopped out of bed her yellow pajama set sticking to her skin. Akane brushed the wrinkles out slightly and ran her fingers through her hair then walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Yes Daddy?"   
She watched her father slowly come over and take her hand walking her towards the tea room. Akane sat down in the usual spot with two men sitting on the opposite side from her. Not understanding what these men had to do with her or her father, she blinked slightly looking at them then to her father confusion clearly shown on her chocolate-colored eyes.   
"Akane do you remember the Saotome's?" her father asked her.  
"No, daddy. I can't say that I do."  
Her father pointed to the older, slightly chubby one, "This is Genma Saotome. He is an old friend of mine. We used to train together. He and his son, Ranma, have come to see us." he motioned to the hot, younger one.   
Ranma bowed his head politely to her "Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet you Miss. Tendo."  
Akane smiled back at him "Akane Tendo. It is a pleasure to meet you as well Ranma." she stood up and bowed to them both. "Now if you don't mind. I am not feeling really good, so I am going back to my room."  
Soun raised a hand up to stop Akane. "Akane, one more thing, Ranma is going to be your fiance. So, when you feel better you two should really talk." Soun smiled and got up with Genma at his side and walked out to the garden to play Shogi.   
Akane took a step back and looked at Ranma who appeared as if he was expecting that. "What did he just say?!"   
Ranma smirked slightly at her, "He just said that I was going to be your fiancé."  
She raises a brow at him, waving the hand that is not on her hip with her words, "And you are okay with this?"  
Ranma nodded some what "I have known since I was a very small child that I was going to marry you Akane. We met when we were very little, about 5 or 6 I guess, and I said that out of all the girls in the Tendo family I wanted to marry you."  
Akane blinked, "AND ..." cleared her throat loudly trying to calm her voice ... "and ... you are going to go along with your former selves idea of a fun playmate?"  
Ranma let out a half-smirk a half-smile also known as a smirky-smile and stood up walking over to her taking her hand and softly kissing it, "Why shouldn't I?"  
Akane could only blink, "Ugh ...." she cleared her thought trying to get them away from the stud before her. "As I said, I am not feel my normal self and will be in my room." Akane turned on her heels and walked up the stairs to her room and collapsed on her bed.   
Ranma just stood where he had been smirking, "Maybe Akane isn't going to be such a bore as father had thought."   
END Chapter 1  
  
A/N: PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!! Okay I KNOW that Akane and Ranma are both OCC. but!! They will become more like their normal selves later in the story ... Nabs and Kasumi will come in the next chapter same as Ukyou!! YAY!! I like Ukyou but that is a different story. Oh and I would like this to have a li'l Ukyou and Ryoga in it as well as a MAJOR Ranma and Akane. OH YEAH ... GIVE ME REVIEWS ... PLEASE ... I NEED THEM ... DESPERATELY ... :: has review withdrawals:: I will give you a buck. Maybe .... Eventually you will get it?! Not really go ask your mom or dad for it and pretend it came from me!! ^.^;; 


	2. Learning the Way

A/N:Insert standard disclaimer here! & PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE READ THIS! I need ideas!!  
  
The Crimson Path - Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed listening to the two women before him. Both of which were Akane's sisters. One, the   
  
one named Nabiki, constantly shouted out insults about his fiancee. He didn't really like it. This woman had to be   
  
heartless. She was pointing out her every little flaw. 'I thought she was her sister. She is treating Akane like an unworthy  
  
slave. Shouldn't I say something! No Ranma, you have no reason not to keep your cool. Chill.' The other though just sat their   
  
and smiled at him and remained silent. She was sort of creepy about how quiet she would be. He was very happy   
  
he didn't pick these two neither of which looked his type.   
  
Nabiki frowned slightly, she could tell that she was loosing Ranma Saotome's intrest and quickly.   
  
She was not about to loose the cutest guy she had ever seen in Japan to her little sister. Nabiki's thoughts   
  
moved from one part of akane to another. 'AH! The tomboy view!! No guy like tomboys! Sure win!!! Sorry Akane, but  
  
, all is fair in love and war, and this is both.' "You know Ranma, Akane has won the National Fighting Championship  
  
in Japan 3 yrs. in a row." smirks confidently as she catches his attention 'BINGO!! I so got him in the bag!'  
  
Ranma smiled charmingly towards both the sisters although it took absolutely nothing to make these women swoon, "Really now? She does martial arts"  
  
"Yeah, since she was five. She has always been a little bit of a tomboy. She trained with a different  
  
sensai ever year, Daddy's orders. "  
  
He nodded as in contimplation 'Ah, maybe I can get these two off me this way.', "Wonderful, I love that in a woman. Being able to protect themselves. It is a very dangerous  
  
world out there, Ms.Tendo, you should think of taking some classes." he bent forward and whispered softly in her ear. "You know it would work maricles on your figure."  
  
Nabiki stood up in a huff not liking what his man was saying to say the least. "Oh, shove it! Kasumi lets go!" Nabiki walked  
  
out followed by Kasumi after giving an unheard "Oh my!"  
  
'Now that I got those two off my back.' Ranma looked around the small yet home-y-looking tea room. He leaned back laying down while his legs where under the table the silk shirt and pants he were wearing swishing slightly with the movement. 'What to do ... What to do ...' smirked slightly getting an idea that involved Akane. He stood up and walked past the room his parents were in then at the foot of the stairs a soft vibrating appeared in his pants and he jumped. He looked around to see if anyone had seen. 'No one, good.' Ranma grabbed the vibrating flippy phone from his pocket and put it to his ear after flipping it. "Talk to me."  
  
Ukyou's voice bursted in through the phone line. "RANMA SAOTOME! You were supposed to be here by now! You told me 5:30. DO -you- know what time it is?"   
  
Ranma looked down at his electronic watch seeing the numbers 6:12 flash sarcastically back at him and cringed replying weakly "6:12?"   
  
Ukyou on the other end was wearing a business suit and a scowl. "Exactly Ranma!! You are over thirty minutes late! How in the world am I supposed to keep you oraginized if you never show up to a meeting with the council. I mean Ra-"  
  
Ranma interrupted his personal assisstants raving "I got it Ukyou. I will be there okay. I have to finish up a few things here though."  
  
Ukyou growled slightly, "What have you got the girl in the sack already?" Ukyou resented every think about this other girl. She should be with Ranma! She let out another short growl.   
  
  
  
"Ukyou. I suggest in the future you keep your nose out of my personal business when it doesn't call for your attention." He growled out. "And just because you want to know, she happens to be perfect in bed." He slammed the small phone shut quickly and furiously. "What -nerve-." Ranma walked to the room where his father was playing shogi with Mr. Saotome and smirked somewhat as he sat down next to his father and looked to him "Father I am sorry to state that my business called, I need to be there as soon as possible.   
  
Genma kept his eyes glued to the shogi board and grunted a confirmation. Soun on the other hand smiled and nodded to him treating him a knowledgable member of a clan. "As part of your father and my agreement. You will be staying here on the Tendo esstate. I am having all of your things sent over, but I am sorry to state that due to the fact my old master is occuping the guest room you will have to sleep in the room of one of the occupants."  
  
Genma looked up at his son a smirk on his face after declaring that he had won. "Son, you are legally binded by this engagement. I am sorry but all terms are up to Soun. You are under my old friends hand. You mother and I will be living for a short time in Nermia to make sure you do nothing foolish. So, please, keep the families honor in mind." He placed a fatherly hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You may go now."  
  
Ranma nodded his face expressionless. He would have to think about this for quiet a while during the council meeting. He rose to his feet and walked to the door bowing to both his father and Soun Tendo before he left. He then walked through the door and hopped into his car. "Time to go set those lunatics straight." Putting his key in and cranked the car to ignition with a firery roar. He squealed away in the speeding demon a smirky-smile on his face. Playing the song Machine Head until he could feel the drums in the back of his head. He drove into a bank parking lot and parked in the slot that was marked with a place "CEO Ranma Saotome." He kicked open the door and walked importantly up to the door which was opened for him. "Hello Mr. Saotome." he nodded to the chorus of hellos he was recieving. Walking into his private elevator, the attendant Robert smiled at him taking him to the top floor. The doors closed and when he saw them reopen Ryoga was there.   
  
"Dude, Ukyou was about to kill the entire council. What ever you said. She is NOT over it or you for that fact. I wouldn't have let her still work here." Ryoga smiled at Ranma handing him his trench coat and smirking. "So what did you say?"  
  
Ranma took his trench coat putting the black leather over the silk and smirking at Ryoga. "I will tell you later old friend. You must wait until after the meeting. Is the council after my blood?"  
  
Ryoga shook his head as they began walking quickly towards big steel doors. "Mostly just that old ghoul but one or two others also. I would watch out for those old dogs."  
  
Ranma smiled, "Thank you my old friend." He walked into the council room and Ryoga went back to his normal work.   
  
He stood looking up at the bunch of old people from each clan of there territory. He was the leader of all of them induvidually, but together, they had the right to over throw him. Luckly, they were way to afraid to go that far. "I am sorry great council. I had some impending matters involving the elders of all of you. Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo."  
  
Cologne, the speaker for the council and the one who hated him the most because of his fling with her Great-Granddaughter smirked "And ... what is the news they bring us?"   
  
Ranma knew this would shock the entire council, mostly because he never liked to deal with women, but never the less it would shock them. "That I will finally take a wife."  
  
Cologne over her shocked expression asked, "And who will take your side in the sindicate? We as the council members have a right to know who."  
  
Ranma nodded "Aye. The council does have the right to know. I will be taking, by my choice, the youngest daughter of Soun Tendo, Akane Tendo."  
  
Cologne's eyes flickered with an eternal flame. "Why, do you choose her?"   
  
"She prooves that she will be an asset to the Horikiri(A/N:That is the sindicate). She is an accomplished fighter. I will test her in the future to see if she can beat our female fighting champion." Ranma saw Cologne's blood boil in her veins. She never could stand people denying her great grand daugheter's fighting abilities. "She is spirited, brought up in a good enviroment, open-minded, kind, and, above all, I chose her."  
  
The council nodded there mouthes in a pencil thin line. They would never object. The Kuno clan though looked rather perturbed but were to scare. "May I be on my way?"  
  
The council nodded. "But, in two months, you must bring this girl infront of us. You must let us gauge her fighting ability and her other skills, and we will come to a decision on her. Either in or she will -die-."  
  
Ranma's face lost his smirk and he glared at all of the council before agreeing to Cologne's proposal. "Agreed. I will bring her on July the 5th." He bowed. "Good day."  
  
He walked out of the council's room and back into the large cream halway with marble floors and ceiling. Ryoga was there.   
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma nervously, "What is the matter. What did they do?"  
  
"Ryoga, they want to bring her to an Ordeal."  
  
Ryoga nodded thinking, "They want to test her." He hoped it wasn't the worst. "What is the consiquence?"  
  
"My fiance being killed."  
  
Ryoga sighed alittle. "You insulted Shampoo didn't you?"  
  
"It was just to tempting to insult that Chinese bimbo. You saw what she did at the last party didn-"  
  
Ukyou interrupted Ranma "Nice of you to show up!"  
  
Ranma growled turning to face the girl who was offically obsessed with him. "Ukyou I really wouldn't test me. Unless you really want to lose your job. I am just not in a mood to hear you yell at me like my mother!" The little flames appearing in Ranma's eyes made Ryoga pull Ukyou off saying something about getting her dinner. He walked towards the elevator. Standing in it he began to think. 'Why do I always get stuck like this. I mean, I inherrited that stupid council. Sure, I mean, it has it's upsides but, I really didn't want it. Gah I will be happy once I am married and can take full power of the Clan's.' He smiled seeing the doors open. 'Well, it was time for him to go, go make Akane fall in love with him, 2 months, only 2 months. Sure not a lot of time, but he was sure he could do it. Plus, you never know, maybe this arranged marriage thing could work. I doubt it with my luck though.' Deep down Ranma was wishing with all his heart that this will happen. That he would fall in love.  
  
  
  
He walked into the Tendo household about an hour later. He had been tending to a few business affairs. He walked in to see everyone leaving the dinner table. He caught the eye of Akane and smiled alittle.   
  
Akane blinked and walked off towards her room as Nibiki just smirked at him walking off in the same direction.   
  
He followed after Soun and stopped him in the hall. "Sir."  
  
Soun turned around his face calm and normal, "Yes?"  
  
"I just returned from a council meeting. There was news involving Akane."  
  
"And, that would be?"  
  
"Cologne, ordered an Ordeal. Akane vs the Amazon champion, Shampoo."  
  
Soun nodded in contemplation. "The loser receives?"  
  
"Death."  
  
Soun nodded in thought, "She can handle it. I have all the faith of the world in my daughter's capabilities." he turned to walk away.  
  
"Sir, another thing. Do you have any suggestions about me trying to court your daughter?"  
  
Soun smirked. "First, be her friend, then worry about courting her."  
  
Ranma nodded "Thank you sir. I'll try."  
  
"You better do, not try, for my daughter's sake but mostly for you, she isn't as easy to handle as you think."  
  
The smirk returned to Ranma's face "Yes, Sir."  
  
Soun walked off thinking maybe, just maybe her daughter met his match.  
  
A/N: Hey ppls! Sup?!?!?!?! I have been working on this for a reaaaaaaaaaaly long time but i got it out. Finally. WOOHOO!! Let me know what you think please!?!!?! I would like to also thank all the people who reviewed last time!!!! WHICH ARE!!!!! ......   
  
kage_kitsune, Safire Ranmako, animecartoons, Stormen, Water Lily, Jade, Rune, KagomeKitty, Gohansfav1, V-Chan, Tears and FireLily  
  
NOW!. I really really really really really really really really want you to review cuz' I need your guidance. You need to tell me what I did wrong. Or right. you need to tell me how The Tendo house has enough for Ranma to have his own room. Which I know, I just thought it would be a nice twist!! AH HA HA!!! Umm ... comments are nice, but ex-nay on all the flames!!! I know that they are all OOC but... I like them ooc. I think next chapter should be a Ranma and Akane chapter. Just like them. But tell me what ya think. POUR ME WITH KNOWLEDGE!!!! 


End file.
